Stacy's Dad
by MegumiDarkAurora
Summary: Blaine dislikes this freshmen girl who keeps following him around, but begins to tolerate her when he finds out she has a really hot dad.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything**

**there might be some mistakes from grammar. but nothing to bad. I'll probably get someone to look over it soon.**

**Stacy's Dad**

Blaine Anderson didn't have many troubles. Except, maybe, when he was younger.

Blaine attended Westerville High for his freshman year. He appeared carefree and happy, but he knew that his perfect life was fake; his secret attraction to boys lurked constantly in the back of his mind, and one day he was through with hiding and admitted to everyone that he was gay. His mother and father took the news surprisingly well. Sure, Dad had a phase during which he tried to turn Blaine straight, but that was all in the past. Dad came to accept him for who he was.

Most of his friends at Westerville, however, didn't.

It became more obvious to Blaine that he was unwelcome there when the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance arrived. He had asked his friend Jake to go with him – the only other out gay kid – and, surprisingly, he'd said yes. When the night was over, and they decided to leave, a few homophobes from school jumped them as they were headed to Jake's car. Blaine's parents were so furious when he came home with bruises and broken bones that they let him transfer schools.

McKinley High wasn't his first choice, but he still liked it well enough, despite his desire for a zero bullying tolerance policy. He appreciated the friends he was able to make there. They weren't the greatest friends in the world, but they accepted him and supported him. Blaine supposed that was enough. Occasionally, he would get shoved into the lockers and slushies thrown at him, but it wasn't too bad considering what he'd left behind at Westerville.

No one at McKinley really knew he was gay. Blaine's friends in glee knew of course, and he considered himself to be out and proud, but he didn't really feel the need to flaunt it. It didn't seem like there were any gay guys at McKinley anyway. Besides, it wasn't anyone else's business if he was or not.

His friends in New Directions were surprised when they found out. Blaine didn't really scream gay. He could've passed for straight, but it would feel like he was hiding a crucial part of himself from them. So, Blaine told them. It didn't really matter that he was, but he would rather the rest of the school not know. They wouldn't accept him.

He loved his friends in New Directions, but they were crazy. There wasn't a lot of times of real peace, between the club. They fought over solos, they fought with other show choirs, they fought over relationships, they were mad at each other, they loved each other. The cycle was hard to follow.

Blaine still missed them though. It was his senior year and more than half of the glee club members had graduated. There were many tears that day and Blaine hoped for the best for his old friends as they went on to their dreams.

Senior year.

Blaine had his eyes set on going to NYU after he graduated. He didn't really know what he wanted to be. All he knew was that it would be related to singing. The idea of getting a boring desk job, wasn't an option he would fall prey to. Not many of his friends still in school knew what they wanted to do either.

What most of his friends had forgotten was they needed new members. With the original members gone, the group's enthusiasm seemed to die out. But they knew they needed to move on and build from what was left.

Blaine was with Jeff and Tina hanging posters. The combination of their group was a bit odd. Tina, usually was with Mike Chang, her boyfriend's side at every moment possible. She was a bit shy, but Blaine enjoyed her presence just as much as Jeff's.

David and Wes were some of his friends that Blaine considered to be closer to him than others. David had graduated last year, and both Wes and Blaine felt odd that their trio was gone. Blaine still of course liked hanging with Jeff, but Jeff was Nick's best friend, who had also graduated.

Tina and Jeff hadn't said much to Blaine since the school year began. Heck, not many of the others had either.

Everyone had felt awkward around each other without the rest of the gang. They even missed Rachel Berry, who was usually a pain in the ass.

"Do you think we need to put up anymore ?" Jeff asked them, after hanging the fourth, sign-up sheet.

"Nah," Blaine responded, glancing back at how many they'd already hung up in the hallway, "I think we're good."

"Want to head back to see if Mr. Schue has anything for us to do?" Tina asked.

"We should just-" Blaine began.

"Blainey-bear!"

Suddenly something – or rather someone – slammed into Blaine and pinned him to the floor. He knew that voice anywhere.

Stacy Hummel.

Stacy had been his own personal pest to him since senior year began. She followed him everywhere. Well, not everywhere. The boy's restroom became a sanctuary for him. It always gave him a few moments to clear his head before she would follow him again.

Stacy didn't actually know him that well. Blaine had met her in his art class, and Stacy became obsessed with him the moment Blaine decided to help her with her painting. Blaine really wanted to scream to her that he was gay, but he also didn't really want to embarrass Stacy about knowing her crush on him.

Blaine had also found out another reason for not telling her his sexuality. Stacy couldn't keep her mouth shut. Sometime in early September, he had tried to evade her by telling her to leave him alone because he was fixing a problem, and then, spotting a bathroom, had slipped inside. Blaine later found out Stacy blabbed about him taking care of a hard on in the bathroom to the school. People were mocking him the entire week. If Blaine told her that he was gay, the whole school would know within days, and he really didn't need that on his list of problems.

Blaine also felt their relationship would be entirely inappropriate considering their age difference. He was eighteen! Stacy was fourteen! Sure she was attractive for a girl, with her thin frame, and light blonde hair, but no. Besides he liked dicks.

Jeff and Tina were both snickering at him.

It had become their inside joke, in glee club when the freshmen would give up.

How the heck did she get on top of him? The girl probably weighed less than a hundred pounds.

"What ?" Blaine asked, scrambling to get her off and dignify himself.

The young girl blushed getting off of him, "I was going to tell you we're paired for an art project."

"What?" Blaine asked again. Since when did they have an art project together?

"Mr. Vander let us choose our partners in class today." Stacy said giving him a shy smile, "Since you missed second period, when we were choosing partners, I decided we should be paired up."

Great. Just what he needed.

"So you'll be at my house after school today ?" Stacy asked, her eyes boring into him with excitement.

"I have glee club, today." Blaine muttered weakly.

"Oh, I can just join you then and we can go to my house after glee club." Stacy said grinning even more, "My Dad says I have a great voice. I'm sure you guys can use more talent anyway."

"We're actually not looking for new members." Blaine began, "We actually have enough-"

"What Blaine means is," Tina interjected, "We will have enough if you make it in, and we will be glad to see you after school."

"That's great." Stacy said, smiling even more if possible. "I'll see you at lunch then, Blainey-bear."

What just happened?

After Blaine was sure Stacy at a far enough distance, he yelled, "What were you thinking ?"

"Blaine," Tina sighed, "You can't just think of yourself. What if she was really good? We might really need her this year."

Blaine knew she was right. They had won nationals last year. It would be hard to live up to the performance they pulled off last year with most of their members gone.

"Besides," Jeff chimed, with a smug grin, "We get to see more Stacy and her Blainey-bear interaction."

"Don't remind me," Blaine grumbled, as Tina and Jeff teased him more.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day, and Blaine wasn't really looking forward to the rest. After lunch he had decided to ditch the rest of his classes for the day. It wouldn't effect his grades negatively. The curriculum at McKinley was pretty easy. Blaine knew Stacy had memorized his schedule. He couldn't avoid her forever, but the less Stacy time the better. It was really hard to find a spot to hide besides the men's restroom for lunch. Blaine's friends knew he was avoiding her, so they weren't bothered if he was missing. Blaine had spent that entire hour behind the dumpster.<p>

This really needed to stop.

"Blainey-bear !"

But she would probably be really fragile if he told her the truth….

Stacy latched herself to his arm and smiled, "I didn't see you today at lunch."

"I was busy." Blaine responded trying to avoid eye contact, as they walked to glee club.

Stacy blushed and decided to scoot closer to him as they walked.

Mr. Schue wasn't there yet. All of the members stopped talking unsurprised to see he brought Stacy. Those two rats probably spread the word.

"Hey guys," Blaine said dejectedly, as he entered.

They all held in their laughter as Stacy pulled him into a seat next to her. Blaine stared at the ground wondering if it was possible to die from embarrassment.

"Blainey-bear," Stacy chimed, "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends ?"

He grumbled a bit before beginning, "This is Artie," he pointed to the brown haired boy with glasses in the wheel chair, who looked like he had tears coming out of his eyes from trying not to laugh.

"Tina," he said pointing, at the asian girl dressed in all black, who had grinned widely at him with amusement.

"Jeff," the blonde haired boy nodded smirking at him, he was probably thinking of more ways to embarrass him.

"Rory," the Irish boy held his mouth shut well and nodded as well but gave him a glance full of laughter.

"Joe," he pointed to the well built boy with dread locks, who gave him a grin as well.

"Sugar," the brown haired petite girl smirked giving Blaine a gaze as if he was inferior to her presence before looking away.

" and Wes." he said pointing at the asian boy, who looked well composed compared to everyone, but Blaine knew Wes enough to know he was actually rolling around laughing inside.

"Meet Stacy Hummel," Blaine said, pointing back to the girl latched to his arm.

"Blainey-bear has told me so much about you guys," Stacy began, "And while I think your group is fantastic. I still think it needs my voice to make it perfect."

The group wasn't taken aback that much by her bluntness. They had Rachel Berry and enough narcissistic members that Stacy paled in comparison to their self-assurance. But it still didn't mean they were any less annoyed at her.

"Hey guys," Mr. Schue said finally joining them. He glanced towards him with a grin. "Brought in a new friend, Blaine?"

"Hello," Stacy began, "I'm here to audition. My name's Stacy Hummel."

"Okay, why don't you get started now," Mr. Schue said as he began shuffling his chair out of the way, "And you can tell Brad over there, what song your doing."

"I will be performing Today Was A Fairytale by Taylor Swift" Stacy said to them, and then glanced to Blaine tried to keep his eyes glued to the wall.

"Show us what you got Stacy." Mr. Schue said sitting next to the them.

"Today was a fairytale," Stacy began, "you were the prince," Blaine and everyone else noticed she glanced at him. "I used to be a damsel in distress, you took me by the hand, and you picked me up at six. Today was a fairytale."

Stacy had a pretty nice voice. It was no Rachel Berry, or Mercedes Jones, but it sounded pretty great. The rest of his friends weren't making faces anymore and were actually enjoying themselves as the chorus arrived.

"Time slows down whenever your around," Stacy sang eyes still looking directly at him, and Blaine sent her an uneasy smile. Her expression glowed and Stacy's continued until the last words lowering her voice as the ending part came and sang, "Today was a fairytale."

"That was pretty good." Mr. Schue complimented clapping along with the others. "Welcome to New Directions."

Stacy smiled and looked even happier than before and latched herself next to him. "Aren't you happy we get to spend more time together, Blainey-bear?" she exclaimed brightly.

"Right…" Blaine muttered weakly.

* * *

><p>"Blainey-bear," Stacy shrieked, as Blaine was trying to escape after glee club was over. "We have to go to my house silly."<p>

Jeff and Wes sent him exaggerated winks and made faces, which he ignored.

Blaine groaned mentally, but gave her a small smile and followed her.

"I'm so happy I get to be in glee club with you." Stacy was rambling merrily as they made their way outside into the parking lot.

"Yeah." Blaine agreed with force cheer, "And your voice is pretty awesome."

"We can finally-" she began to say, but her phone vibrated and she pulled out her pink cell from her pocket.

"Daddy just texted me, he's picking me up," she said shyly, as if he didn't keep in mind their age difference, "I don't really drive yet."

Blaine gave her a shrug, as a sleek black Navigator van pulled up. Wow. That was a pretty nice car.

She motioned for him to get in before hopping into the back. He reluctantly pulled open the passenger seat door and slid in. "Hey Daddy, this is Blaine Anderson," Stacy introduced from the backseat. "He's working with me on our art project."

Blaine glanced at her father before doing a double-take. Her father looked extremely young, with soft chestnut brown hair, and very fair skin. The man was wearing skin tight clothing that didn't leave much room for imagination to his body underneath it. His eyes flicker over to Blaine, and he noticed that they're an intense mixture of blue, green, and grey. Blaine felt his dick harden as he in took Stacy's dad's appearance.

"Nice to meet you, Blaine" the young man greeted, and Blaine noticed his voice sounded angelic. "I'm Kurt. Stacy's dad."

Holy crap! Stacy's dad was freaking hot!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. :) It's the easiest way you can really tell if it was good or not.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys really love it. I tried to get it done as soon as possible, but there was a lot to work with in editing and planning. aalikane helped me so much with this chapter. She's really wonderful. She added stuff in and edited a lot. So it should be better with the things she added in. I really hope this chapter is worth the wait. I was really happy about how many people reviewed also. Thanks so much. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>How could someone like Kurt be Stacy's father? Kurt must have been in his preteens when he had her, if Stacy was his biological daughter. Maybe Kurt was simply older than he looked? Could he be in his 30's but simply just looked amazing for his age? Blaine figured it might be rude to ask, even though the question burned in his mind.<p>

Blaine shifted his backpack over his groin to hide his growing arousal. He had never been so turned on just by someone's looks. Then again, Blaine thought as he glanced at Kurt's physique which from what Blaine could tell through Kurt's tight clothing, was slim and slightly muscular; he had never seen anyone who looked quite like Kurt. He was taller than Blaine, but not enough much enough to make an impact. He had a perfectly pale complexion, and not one of those pasty pale complexions, but the kind you want to have. Blaine had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Blaine, did you bring your art textbook?" Stacy asked suddenly interrupting his thoughts, "I left mine in my locker. We need it for our art project."

"Yeah, it's in my backpack," Blaine replied groaning as he took off some of the weight from his backpack, off of his erection. This was so wrong. Kurt was probably much older than him and happily married to a beautiful wife. But even with Stacy in the car, Blaine was having a hard time keeping his attraction to Kurt under control.

"Blainey-bear," Stacy whispered in worried tone, next to him "Are you okay?" Blaine groaned. No he wasn't feeling okay. He had an erection that was physically painful. Coupled with its desire to get free, and with his backpack pressing down upon it, Blaine groaned once more.

"I guess I'm feeling sort of sick from not eating anything at lunch," Blaine lied. Stacy still looked worried.

"Don't worry, Blaine." Stacy reassured, "Daddy, makes the best chocolate chip cookies. We can eat them in my room."

Blaine gave Stacy a nervous smile unsure what to say. Oh God, would this be the time she would try and make a move on him? If he couldn't find a way to get his erection to leave him, it might give her the wrong impression, and that was definitely not something he wanted.

"If you're going to be in your room, the door stays open princess." Kurt interjected, in a melodious voice.

"Daddy!" Stacy shrieked, looking flustered darting her eyes between Kurt and Blaine. Yeah, like Blaine would be touching her with a ten foot pole.

"I'm just worried about you princess," Kurt explained with an amused smile, "With a pretty girl like you, there's no telling what any guy would do."

Stacy still seemed embarrassed and chose to keep her eyes firmly on the textbook, not looking at either Kurt or him.

Blaine didn't say anything in their moment of silence. His erection was finally starting to cool off, after he started to think of the female cheerleaders in their skimpy outfits that he saw walking around school every day. Hopefully this wouldn't happen every time he would see Kurt. Blaine couldn't think of enough ways to get rid of boners.

How long would it take to get to their house? It seemed like twenty minutes had already passed by, and they couldn't live that far away from McKinley, unless it was a special case like his own.

"So, how was your day at school, Blaine?" Kurt asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, it was okay." Blaine lied. In all honesty, it sucked. His favorite time of the day where he could truly be himself was going to be tainted by Stacy's presence in Glee club. Now he even had to spend even more time with her after school for their art project. So far the only pleasant thing that happened was talking to someone as attractive as Kurt, and even that had a huge downside; he's possibly married to a woman!

Kurt must have noticed his frown, because the older man sent Blaine a smile which made something in his chest flutter, and said, "Why don't I make you guys some snacks and you guys can relax from your long day at school? Does that sound like a plan?"

Blaine nodded to Kurt giving him a shy smile. Kurt smiled back at him. In all likelihood it was an innocent smile, but it did things to Blaine that left him wondering if he could discreetly take a picture of it so he could savor it.

"How about you Princess? What would you like for snack?" Kurt asked Stacy who still seemed a bit flustered from before. It was probably the longest Stacy had ever stayed silent in Blaine's presence.

"Will you be making chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate?" Stacy asked, excited.

"If you want." Kurt said smiling, as they finally pulled into their driveway and parked.

They seemed to live in a pleasant neighborhood, from what Blaine could tell. There were no traces of trash on the streets, and the children were playing cheerfully in the yards with their parents; protected by the grates surrounding their homes. It wasn't quite like Blaine's house in Westerville, grand and luxurious, but their neighborhood oozed a warm and friendly vibe.

Their house was fairly adequate in size and had a pleasant ivory color painted on the outside. The luscious flowers that decorated the Hummel residence brought a vibrant and amicable feel to their home.

As Blaine was led inside he noticed that each of the items in the rooms he passed were meticulously placed to compliment the colors, melding the rooms into a theme that transversed throughout the entire house, but still had enough personal touches to make it feel homey.

Blaine knew it was wrong, but he still inwardly cheered when he noticed that there weren't any wedding pictures or photos of a telltale wife to be seen.

Stacy led him into their living room and took a seat at the table. Blaine pulled out the chair across from her; when she motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Blainey-bear, sit over here." Stacy said, patting the seat. Blaine grumbled in his mind as he took a seat next to her. He was hoping to stay as far away from her, while still remaining in the same room as her, but apparently that wasn't going to be a possibility.

"For our art project," Stacy began, "We're supposed to work with themes, and combine ideas into a piece which can either be a painting, sculpture, or a simple drawing."

"So what theme did, Mr. Vander let you choose?"

"Love and Infatuation." Stacy muttered, as she suddenly began playing with her blonde hair twirling it around her fingers shyly. It figures that she would choose infatuation, especially considering how much she was infatuated with him.

Stacy was quiet after that as they flipped through the art textbook looking at ideas. She would occasionally have her hands brush against his. Blaine wondered why Stacy was suddenly being careful about intruding on his personal space. Not that he minded.

"Do you want to do a painting and I can do a sculpture?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not really good at painting." Stacy said.

"I know someone in our art class who can help you out, then."

"Who?"

"Austin Larkin."

"Isn't he that mean guy on the football team?" Stacy questioned looking worried. Austin Larkin was a dick, he threw slushies at kids, he bullied them, he even called Blaine some names too, but he knew art better than both Stacy and Blaine combined. It was practically the only thing he did in any of his classes. If Stacy hung out with Austin more, then Blaine could get less Stacy time.

"He's pretty good at painting." Blaine reasoned, "He could show us a thing or two."

"I don't know." Stacy said still hesitant. Blaine didn't blame her. Most teenagers on the football team were some of the biggest bullies at school. Stacy also didn't have a good reputation. Blaine knew she didn't know it, but a lot of people outside of glee club had dubbed her as his love sick puppy. Stacy was even mocked in glee Club was supposed to be the haven for all the outcasts in wasn't as bad inside the choir room as outside, but it still would hurt her if she were to ever find out.

After about twenty minutes of discussing their art project and what they would do for it, they started working on other homework. Blaine really didn't want to stick around any longer than absolutely necessary, but he had no other way of leaving. He was just getting towards the end of _Crime and Punishment_ before Stacy tapped him on the shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Blainey-bear," Stacy began, glancing at her homework and back to him, "I need some help with my geometry homework, this proof is driving me insane."

"For the proof," Blaine explained, as she leaned closer to him, "You have to prove that triangles ABC are congruent to DEF. So the given is that lines AD are congruent to BE, which we will work down our list of reasons to prove it's correct."

"I think I sort of get it," Stacy replied, inching her chair closer to him until her chair was combined with his, "Mind explaining the next problem?"

Stacy was on both chairs suddenly, her body pressed up against his. Blaine sighed. He wished he could figure out a way to shake her off, but everything he's tried up to this point has only caused her to push her advances further.

"Um, actually I-I have," Blaine said beginning to stutter nervously, as her hands brushed against his. Blaine could smell the fragrance of her perfume from their proximity, which was a strong strawberry scent with jasmine. It was slightly nauseating, if he were being honest with himself.

"I t-think that the e-equation," Blaine tried to begin, but the scent started to give him a headache.

"What's wrong, Blainey-bear?" Stacy asked calmly, with a small smile. Before Blaine could come up with an excuse as to why he had to back away from her with a quickness that a cheetah would be proud of, Kurt came into the room.

"I hope you guys didn't wait too long," Kurt exclaimed abruptly, with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies and three cups of hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"Thanks," Blaine and Stacy both said grabbing their cups and sipping the warm liquid. It was a nice blend of chocolate and marshmallows at a warm temperature. It didn't burn his tongue like some of the ones Blaine made, but made danced in his mouth delightfully warming his body up in a pleasant way.

"So how's the project coming along?" Kurt asked suddenly as he began braiding Stacy's hair.

"It's going okay." Blaine responded nervously. Kurt had changed from his colorful clothing that hung on his body tightly, into loose but more revealing shorts and shirt. His legs looked smooth and long from where Blaine could peer. Blaine hoped his little problem wouldn't come back again.

"You have a very nice home," Blaine complimented, as he was trying to distract his mind from thoughts of Kurt and what his presence did to Blaine's body.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled, "I decorated everything in the house, myself."

Kurt had really great style. Blaine felt silly for not noticing sooner. Even Kurt's simple shorts and shirt were designer.

"Oh, I never got to ask yet," Kurt remembered suddenly, "How was your day at school, Princess?"

"It was absolutely perfect, Daddy." Stacy exclaimed, sending Blaine a shy glance as Kurt began to French braid her hair into a bun. She really looked quite like a princess with her hair tied elegantly bringing out her cheekbones and other complimenting features. If Blaine weren't gay, and she were a little less annoying…

"Oh, and I joined glee club with Blaine."

"That's nice, Princess." Kurt replied, "It's great you can finally use that wonderful voice of yours."

"Blaine," Stacy said suddenly," Did you know Daddy sings also? His voice is really beautiful."

Blaine could imagine it. Kurt's voice already sounded angelic.

"I'm not that great," Kurt replied bashfully, seeming embarrassed judging by his usual pale complexion flushed red, "Daniel sings pretty well also."

"Not as great as you." Stacy retorted.

"Who's Daniel?" Blaine asked suddenly.

"Oh," Kurt and Stacy both said carefully, clearly they had both forgotten to mention something to him, and they were both nervous about it.

"He's my Dad's boyfriend." Stacy replied cautiously. They both eyed him carefully waiting for his reaction.

Boyfriend? Kurt was gay? Did he get a surrogate for Stacy? He felt suddenly conflicted between the fact that Kurt was indeed gay and the fact that Kurt was taken. Blaine suddenly didn't feel like drinking any more hot chocolate. Blaine gave them a small smile and nodded, which made Stacy sigh with relief.

"I was worried you were one of those homophobic idiots." Stacy said still seeming worried. "Daniel and Daddy have been dating for a few months. I don't think Daniel is meant for-"

"Oh Princess," Kurt interrupted shyly, "Blaine doesn't want to hear about that."

Actually Blaine did want to know more. Maybe he could squeeze some more information about Kurt from Stacy at school, while Kurt wasn't around.

"So, how long do you guys have to work until you finish?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well it's worth a lot of points," Stacy replied, glancing at the rubric of their assignment. "We probably have to work on this for more than a few weeks. Daddy, can you buy some of the supplies we need when you go to the store?"

"Sure Princess," Kurt said grabbing his keys, "Blaine do you need a ride home, or do you want your parents to come pick you up? It's getting pretty late." Kurt said looking at the clock. It was nearing upon 6 o'clock. "Are your parents going to worry about where you are?" Blaine shook his head.

"My parents are at work they probably won't be home until its dark outside." Blaine responded, grabbing his things and shuffling it away into his backpack. Stacy frowned, as he picked up his art textbook. She was probably upset that their time together was interrupted.

"Can I come with you guys, Daddy?" Stacy asked, hope evident in her eyes.

'Please say no,' Blaine pleaded in his mind.

"You have homework Princess," Kurt reasoned, "And I don't want you staying up late tonight."

Stacy frowned even more, but listened to Kurt and continued with her homework.

Blaine gathered the last of his things and double checked to make sure he all of it. He would be annoyed if he left something important here. Blaine waved at Stacy to say goodbye, but for once she was focused on something else.

Kurt was waiting for by the door. He smiled, and asked "Do you have all of your things?"

Blaine nodded, and they scurried towards Kurt's navigator. It was really freaking cold outside.

"So, where do you live?" Kurt asked, as Blaine took a seat in the front of the car.

"Oh I live in Westerville."

"That's pretty far, from Lima." Kurt replied thoughtfully.

Blaine didn't know why he felt compelled to explain his situation, but as they drove into the freeway, he glanced at Kurt and felt the man was kind enough to understand.

"There were some kids at my old high school" Blaine said, his voice quivering, with each word, "and each day they made it their mission to turn my life into a living hell by bullying me. It started off with small things like putting graffiti on my locker but then it escalated. One day they beat me and my friend up after a dance. I never wanted to go back ever."

Kurt's expression melted into sympathy, and he put one of his hands on Blaine's as a comforting gesture. Blaine had never felt hands quite as soft as Kurt's before. Usually people, seemed sad or felt sorry, but it seemed like Kurt sincerely understood him.

"No one at school did anything," Blaine continued, "It was just like they were sorry, but if my life sucks because I'm being bullied, it doesn't matter and I'm just going to have to deal with it."

Kurt squeezed his hand and as the silence passed by them. Blaine felt better to have Kurt's comforting hand there.

"I was bullied also when I was younger too." Kurt said suddenly. Blaine frowned. How could anyone live with themselves to bully someone as nice as Kurt? It made something in Blaine boil ferociously.

"They didn't know I was gay." Kurt continued, and this time Blaine squeezed his hand, "They just assumed I was, because of how I talk, what I wore, what I liked…"

Kurt pulled his hand away, and Blaine was sad for the lost of warmth, but his heart clenched when noticed Kurt was wiping some of his tears away. "Every day they would throw me in the dumpster emotionally and physically. They would call me names, and make fun of me and I never did anything to them, besides be who I was."

"How silly am I?" Kurt asked smiling dejectedly, "A twenty-six year old man, still crying about what his high school tormentors did years ago?"

"I think it shows," Blaine began nervously placing his hands on Kurt's. "that you never really forget what they did. Maybe you forgive them, but the pain is still there." Kurt was only twenty-six years old? But Stacy was fourteen. Did that mean Kurt had her when he was twelve? How does that even work?

Kurt seemed like he was listening attentively waiting for him to make his point. 'Come on, Blaine!' he scolded himself. That didn't sound reassuring!

"But that doesn't mean there won't be better days." Blaine continued nervously, "I mean sure it was bad, but we can't let it get to us. It would only mean that what they do has power over us, and it doesn't. "

"Thank you." Kurt said giving him a small smile. He wasn't crying anymore, but Blaine's hands were still holding his. Blaine treasured the warmth and softness of Kurt's hand, before Kurt let go to plug in his iPod to the speakers.

"Do you like, Lady Gaga?" Kurt questioned as he was looking through songs, waiting for his reaction.

"Uh, Yeah," Blaine replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Who doesn't?"

"She's a genius." Kurt said, as Born This Way reverberated through the speakers. "I have all of her songs on my iPod."

After that moment Blaine had spent most of the car ride discussing with Kurt their favorite actors, and singers. It had turned out they had a lot in common. Kurt loved classic Disney movies, just like him and even owned every one. Kurt read Vogue also, which explained how he kept up with all of the latest trends and fashion. Although, Blaine didn't actually keep up with the latest look, quite like Kurt did. Kurt had even read the entire Harry Potter series.

"You know who's also great?" Blaine exclaimed excitedly. "Katy Perry."

"I know right?" Kurt said grinning, "Don't you love her song, E.T.?"

"I sing it every time at least once when my friend drives me to school." Blaine gushed with a grin. "It drives him insane."

Kurt laughed at that comment, and Blaine decided at that moment nothing could sound better than Kurt's voice.

"Do you like plays and musicals?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Do I breathe air?"

"What's your favorite?" Blaine questioned, waiting carefully for his answer.

"Although Gypsy will always have a special place in my heart," Kurt began, "I have to say Wicked."

"Wicked is one of my favorites also!" Blaine exclaimed, as they pulled up at his house. He didn't want to leave yet. Kurt was perfect. He was attractive, witty, and fun to talk to.

Blaine seemed a bit conflicted between leaving or staying in the car. It would be weird if he hesitated any longer, and he needed to do homework. But he still grabbed his backpack slowly, taking his time.

"Thanks for the ride, Kurt." Blaine said, hanging the straps on his shoulders.

"Blaine, before you leave there's something I have to tell you." Kurt said suddenly, as Blaine was opening the door.

"Listen here Blaine, I like you." Kurt began, his voice devoid of any compassion, sending chills down Blaine's spine, "You may have everyone else fooled, but I know you're gay. I don't know what you're planning on doing, but Stacy is my daughter. I'm not going to sit around while some guy manipulates her."

Blaine gulped. He knew he probably should have told Kurt right then and there that he had no interest in Stacy and that she was continually coming onto him, but he couldn't. There was a lump building in his throat that just wouldn't go away.

"Got it?"

Blaine nodded nervously.

"Good. See you tomorrow, Blaine." Kurt said smiling suddenly, before leaving. Blaine stared at the black Navigator as it left the street and was out of sight.

Kurt knew he was gay? Blaine didn't want to hurt Stacy. He was trying to protect her feelings! Thinking more and more about Kurt's warning as Blaine walked inside, he felt scared and strangely turned on.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review on things you would like to comment on or ask questions about. It also keeps motivating me to keep writing it. :) I really hope you guys will like the rest of the story.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)**: Thanks so so much for the reviews last time. words can't describe, how happy i was that you guys seemed interested. Thanks for all of the alerts, favorites and reviews. just thanks! :)

I'll answer some questions, I already know what Kurt's job is. I'm just trying to find out when is a good time to bring it up. I don't know if I want to spoil that. But his job is really obvious. I'm probably not going to spoil the story of how Kurt and Stacy are father/daughter. But I will hint that some of you are on the right track. :)

this chapter took forever. I really hope you guys like it. I hope it was worth the wait. And I really enjoyed the reviews. It's really encouraging.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Blaine laid slumped against his bed. It wasn't quite morning yet. He couldn't really sleep. Lately, problems concerning sleep had become constant. Blaine couldn't concentrate well either. It was as if whether he was awake or asleep, Kurt would be plaguing his mind. He had probably lost five pounds in the past two weeks.<p>

Urges that weren't as prominent before were going haywire. Staying awake kept him from having inappropriate dreams, or so Blaine told himself. He didn't honestly know what to do with himself anymore. He didn't want to touch himself; that would only provoke his fantasies further. But cold showers and the thoughts of girls weren't cooling him off as well as he hoped.

It was a natural thing to masturbate. Blaine hadn't had problems with it before. It was just that he was popping boners everywhere like some horny, hormonal preteen and Kurt was something he could never have. Then again, weren't all perverted fantasies like that? Masturbating to some celebrity or porn star, knowing that one may never truly ever be with that person?

But this was Kurt Hummel, Stacy's dad, who had a boyfriend, and a daughter.

Blaine sighed and threw his book _A Tale of Two Cities_, across the room. Charles Dicken's novel was getting boring anyway. All of these long nights without sleep were starting to take a toll on him.

He had his driver's test today. Honestly, Blaine hadn't practiced much, but he wasn't too worried. It was silly and stupid to wait so long to get it, but glee club and schoolwork had kept him quite busy. He also wanted to save up for a car. Sure, his family was loaded with cash and his dad wouldn't hesitate to get him anything, but Blaine wanted to do this on his own.

Blaine didn't know how he would get the money. Getting a job these days were tough. And that would also mean less Kurt and Stacy time. Less Stacy time never seemed like a bad idea, in his opinion. But less Kurt time wasn't as quite as clear. Blaine enjoyed the time he spent with Kurt, but the older man provoked desires and fantasies that Blaine hadn't even known he had.

The sun had almost risen. He had officially stayed up all night. Again.

Blaine quietly got ready for the day, hoping not to disturb his parents. It wouldn't be the first time. He felt his eyes falter a bit. Maybe not going to sleep was a bad idea. Scratch that. A horrible idea. Especially on the day he would be taking a test to get his driver's license.

As he was choosing which clothes to wear, Blaine tried to keep in mind things that Kurt would find fashionable. The older man had complimented him on his bowties, which made Blaine flush lightly. Having Kurt, someone who had a really good fashion sense, compliment him made him feel, well _good_.

He decided to wear a simple plaid button-down shirt – with a bowtie, of course – and a jacket just in case it was cold outside. Blaine dragged his feet as he made his way downstairs much similar to a zombie, and noticed there was breakfast already made. Why was Mom up so early?

He checked the time, 7:14 am. Blaine supposed he took more time than usual in the shower. He couldn't help it. The water felt nice, and it helped cool off his 'problem' when his mind began to wander.

Dad was reading the newspaper and Mom was applying the finishing touches of her make-up. They both glanced up as Blaine walked in.

"Hey son," Dad said casually, putting down his newspaper. "You busy today?"

Blaine has to try not to roll his eyes. Yes, he was busy today. How could Dad forget that he had to take his driver's test? "Yeah."

"That's too bad," Dad remarked, actually looking sincerely disappointed. "Maybe you and I can go play baseball in our free time."

Blaine took a seat next to his mom and grabbed a piece of toast nibbling on it slowly. Kurt's cooking tasted better. He couldn't wait to go have something to eat there.

"I like football Dad," Blaine said, sighing lightly. His dad meant well, but just didn't understand him. Especially after he came out. Dad didn't understand how his son could be gay. He was gradually becoming less ignorant, however, with Mom's help.

"Blaine, your father just wants to spend some time with you," Mom chided, finally putting away her make-up in the pink purse Blaine bought her for Mother's day. "Eat some pancakes, Blaine. You're starting to look like skin and bones."

He frowned. It wasn't as if her cooking was terrible. It just wasn't as good as Kurt's. Blaine didn't want to make his mom feel bad though, so he slowly began eat. Otherwise, Mom would worry that he was becoming anorexic, and Dad would want to take him to a therapist to see if he had depression or any other issues. And all of that was just something he didn't need on his list of problems. It wasn't Mom's fault her cooking wasn't as great as Kurt's. Kurt was just perfect in every aspect.

"Do you want me to drive you to the DMV?" Mom asked.

"You don't have to. Wes is taking me." Blaine replied, wondering what all of his friends were doing this weekend. He turned on his phone to see if anyone had tried to contact him.

"Is Wes, the Asian one or the Black one?" Dad asked him, confused.

"The Asian one, Dad."

"Oh," Dad remarked, "He seems like a good fellow to be hanging out with. He told me he had stellar grades and is taking all AP classes. Must want to get into one of those Ivy League colleges. Very responsible, that one."

Blaine inwardly laughed at that comment. If only Dad had known, that Wes was a maplestory addict spending hours playing the game, when he wasn't off pulling pranks on unsuspecting victims.

His phone was actually full of messages. Blaine hadn't had much free time lately to write music, so he had turned off his phone yesterday to get rid of the distraction. That whole day had been spent playing with words and scales, and seeing if it sounded at least decent on his guitar.

_Are you going to my pool party tomorrow? _Sugar texted him yesterday at 11 pm.

He had actually forgotten about her party. _No, I'm going busy, _Blaine replied. No doubt, the younger girl would be annoyed, but he had better things to do.

Tina had texted him as well around 7 pm. _Blaine did you finish A Tale of Two Cities yet? _Blaine sighed. That book was so freaking boring, he wondered if he ever was going to finish it.

_Not yet, _He texted back in response.

"What colleges have you looked into, Blaine?" Dad asked, frowning at him. Mom had a similar expression. They were probably mad he was texting at the table. Blaine wasn't going to stop though, because he had a couple more messages to go through. He probably should have turned his phone back on when he stopped playing his guitar yesterday.

"Uh, I don't know." Blaine lied. He hadn't really told his parents which college he wanted to go to yet, or what he wanted to do for that matter. It was stupid, really, because his dad supported him in every way, as well as his mom. It was the same reason Blaine hadn't told most of his friends. He was afraid they would judge and discourage him.

"Better start soon." Mom began to lecture. Blaine wondered what would be worse to parents that wanted their son to have a practical job, having a son who didn't know what they were going to do yet or having a son who wanted to go into the arts.

He yawned and began to drink his orange juice, hoping it would wake him up. If he got his license today, he could go for some coffee at the Lima Bean afterward. While chugging down the rest of his orange juice, Blaine checked the rest of his messages. _Hey, Blaine can you give me a ride to Sugar's party? _Joe had asked.

_Sorry can't, _Blaine typed back in response, _Going to be busy all day._

Wes had texted him yesterday around 6 pm, _Blaine better be ready by 8:30 tomorrow. If you aren't I'm not taking you, my mom will kill me if I don't take my younger brother on time to his soccer game. _

Blaine glanced at the clock. It was 8:28.

"I have to go," he said, grabbing his backpack, "Wes is going to be here soon."

"Do you have a jacket?" Mom asked, following him to their front door.

"Yes, Mom," Blaine replied, showing her his jacket.

"I just don't want you to be cold and get sick." Mom stated, still worried.

"I know. I know." Blaine responded, as he was putting on his shoes.

"Okay. We love you," Mom said, as he was opening the door.

"I love you guys too," Blaine groaned under his breath, smiling slightly. Though annoying to most teens to have their parents tell them they love them every day and to have to admit their love for them in return, it was nice be reminded of it every once in a while.

The cold air brought shivers down his spine, making Blaine clench his jacket closer to his body. Blaine was sure it was already 8:30 and Wes was never one to be late for any occasion. Blaine idly looked around until he spotted his Wes's brown Honda parked across the street. Scurrying over, he waved his hand, trying to get Wes's attention who seemed transfixed on his phone.

Feeling silly, Blaine took off his jacket – a small price to pay – and threw it at his friend's window, making the boy jump and drop his phone.

Wes rolled down his window and exclaimed, "God damn it, Blaine. Don't do that." Blaine laughed and picked up his jacket and ran to the other side of the car.

"Why did I scare you Wes?" Blaine asked, opening the door.

"Yes, you did." Wes replied, starting his car, "And you might joke about it now, but I'll have you know you're life is in my hands."

"What are you going to put laxatives in my drink?" Blaine responded, as he put his seatbelt on.

"Maybe," Wes said, "For all you know, I could abandon you at a serial killer's house if I'm in the mood."

"Maybe, when I'm hungry he can make me some cereal." Blaine joked.

At that comment, Wes laughed. "I picked you up some coffee, since I know you haven't been having a lot of sleep lately."

"Thanks, man." Blaine grabbed the cup. It felt just right against his hands, slowly warming it from the previous cold air. Coffee was just what he needed, for heat and lack of sleep.

After taking a sip, the only thing that kept him from spitting it out was the fact that Wes would bitch about his car. The coffee had a really strong, sweet taste to it. Sweetness wasn't bad, it was just too strong.

"What kind of coffee is this?" he exclaimed in disgust, glaring at the cup.

"Vanilla chai latte with extra shots of caffeine," Wes replied nonchalantly, taking a sip of his own coffee while keeping his eyes still on the road. "Come on, Blaine keep up with the program. You can't always have a medium whatever. It's weird to keep having the same thing and not get bored."

"Medium drip, Wes." Blaine lectured, "Get it right."

"Yeah, whatever. Besides you need to stay up if you want to pass your driver's test. Don't want to be falling asleep on them."

"I'm not drinking this." Blaine stated indignantly.

"No! Blaine I paid money for that!"

"It's disgusting."

"I paid money for that," Wes complained, "Plus, I'm doing you a favor, by taking you to get your license. When I could be at home, leveling up my white knight."

Blaine sighed lightly. He felt sort of bad that Wes was doing all of this for him. And he was still sort of tired from staying up all night for multiple nights in a row. "If this kills me, I'm blaming my death you."

Wes grinned as he was making a left turn, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He tried to chug the coffee down, without having to taste it. So far, that seemed to work. Blaine still wished he had a medium drip, though. Those just tasted so much better. His phone suddenly vibrated and found that Sugar had replied, _That sucks! You're such a downer. You better come next time._

_Definitely, _Blaine typed back in response.

"Okay, Blaine here it is," Wes said, finally pulling up to the DMV. "Text me, when you want me to pick you up."

Blaine nodded, slinging his backpack on and grabbing his coffee, which was almost finished. Was it just him or did he feel a bit jittery?

"Go get em' tiger." Wes yelled, before rolling up his windows and driving off.

Blaine grinned and shouted back, "Will do," even though Wes probably couldn't hear him by now.

The DMV in Westerville was a rundown old building which had survived somehow through minor renovations made throughout the years.

Working there must have been torture. Sitting all day while a bunch of rowdy, obnoxious adults and teenagers impatiently waited in line to get their paperwork and tests done, and occasionally sometimes finding them screeching down your throat when some things don't go their way. Blaine was sure he would have killed himself if it were him. Well of course, not really _kill _himself. But you get the point.

Surprisingly, the line wasn't that long. But it made some sense in hindsight, since it was pretty early.

When it was his turn, Blaine went up to the lady at the desk. She looked like she was in her mid-thirties, and had make-up caked all over her face. She resembled a sad clown, in his opinion.

"Um excuse me," he began, trying to remember his manners. "Do you know where I'm supposed to go for my driver's test?"

She looked at him as if he were the stupidest person in the world. Blaine then gave her a polite small smile, even though he was really annoyed at the attitude she was giving him. She must have found that charming, because she then proceeded to examine him up and down, with a predatory gaze lingering a few times over his crotch, making him feel as if he should say something.

"Do you have all of the paperwork finished?" the lady asked in a flirtatious voice, batting her eyelashes and leaning in over the desk so Blaine had full view of her cleavage.

This was totally awkward. Blaine wondered if he should abandon his attempt and try at different DMV. But Wes would complain about gas prices. "Yeah," Blaine replied, trying to look anywhere but at her huge breasts.

She must have thought that endearing, because she then proceeded to write something down before winking at him. "Go over and talk to the man with the glasses and purple tie."

"Thank you." He responded, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Wait," she said, suddenly placing a piece of paper in his hands with her number, "I get off at 11."

Blaine, not wanting to be rude, gave her a nervous but polite smile back before scurrying over to the white-haired man in the other side of the room. At least with Stacy, it was sort of cute. This was really creepy. He tossed the paper in the trashcan when he was sure no one was looking.

The man had white hair with many wrinkles across his face, and much like the lady's description had glasses and a purple tie.

"Excuse me, sir," Blaine began, "Do you know where I have to go so I can take my driver's test?"

The man looked at his clipboard more closely and asked, "Oh, are you Blaine Anderson?"

"That's me," Blaine replied, smiling at the man.

"I'm Brian. I'm your examiner for the day." Brian smiled in return shaking his hand lightly. "Is this your first time?"

Blaine nodded as they slid into one of the cars they used for their tests.

"Don't worry too much, Blaine," Brian said, putting on his seatbelt, "If you're good, you'll pass."

"And if I'm not?" Blaine asked, as he put on his own seatbelt, knowing the answer.

"Then you won't. Simple as that."

XXXX

The whole test drive was a blur. His coffee, which was supposed to keep him awake, left him feeling restless the whole car ride. Blaine wasn't sure if he the test lasted twenty minutes or an hour. It felt like forever though. He wasn't sure how many mistakes he had made. He was just waiting for Brian to total up his score and see if he was deemed worthy enough to drive. They were both still in the car and Blaine tapped his fingers lightly against the wheel of the car impatiently. He hoped he wasn't being rude. The silence made him nervous. Maybe, if he didn't pass this time then next time he would try and get more sleep before he came.

His phone vibrated suddenly. It was a text from Stacy. _Blaine are you coming over today?_

_Yes. I'll be there around 12. _Blaine replied. He didn't really want to, but their project wasn't even close to being finished. Blaine didn't even have the chance to introduce her to Austin Larkin yet.

_Awesomesauce, _Stacy replied back instantly.

Hanging out with Stacy was boring. Well, not boring, it was just something he would rather not do. But at least he would get to see Kurt.

"Okay, Blaine," Brian began, and it instantly reminded him of a lord sentencing his minions to their doom, "You made a couple of mistakes."

Blaine sighed lightly. He hoped he hadn't made so many mistakes that he couldn't pass.

"You didn't completely stop when we are at that stop sign," Brian read from his clipboard, "But that isn't too bad. You also have to be more observant Blaine. Look around at your surroundings more."

"Overall," Brian slowly drawled on, "I think you're good enough to drive the roads."

Blaine could hardly keep himself from grinning like an idiot. "Thank you so much, sir." Blaine said, shaking Brian's hand again as the older man gave him his paperwork to give to the people inside. He could still feel himself smiling, even when the creepy lady leered at him as she gave him his paperwork.

_Guess who's a licensed driver? _Blaine texted Wes, still giddy.

_No way, seriously dude? _Wes replied in response.

_You sound shocked,_ Blaine texted, as he took a seat on one of the benches outside.

Wes texted him back,_ What? Me? Never._ But Blaine could practically hear the sarcasm, dripping from each word.

Blaine replied with, _Yeah, you do._

_There totally wasn't ever any doubt dude, _was Wes's response. But Blaine knew he was full of shit. He saw Wes's Facebook status yesterday.

Blaine texted back quickly, _Then why does your status say, 'Taking Blaine to the DMV tomorrow. He totally won't pass'?_

_Oh, that. That was so I don't jinx my feelings that you would pass, _Wes texted him in response. Blaine rolled his eyes. Still full of shit. Blaine knew he was joking and he still loved Wes anyway, despite his flaws. Not everyone could be perfect. Well, there was _one_ _person _that was perfect.

_Yeah, sure whatever Wes. You're a hater, _Blaine replied, while smiling at an old couple that was passing by. They gave him a strange look when he did, and proceeded to walk faster into the building. Well, faster for old people anyway. He didn't mind, though. He had just gotten his driver's license! He didn't have to bother Wes or David when he needed a ride somewhere.

Blaine's phone vibrated again, indicating he had just received a message from Joe. _I understand. That's totally cool, man. I'll just get a ride from someone else._

Blaine was about to reply back when he heard a horn go off, making him almost drop his phone. His searched promptly for the origin and spotted a brown Honda parked literally right in front of him, with an Asian man inside it.

Freaking Wes.

"That was payback," Wes stated, as Blaine shook his head, grinning, and slung his backpack over his took a seat in the front, putting his seatbelt on.

"Whatever Wes,"

"So where am I taking you?" Wes asked, turning on his GPS.

"I think it's called Upland," Blaine responded, trying to remember all of the trips to Kurt and Stacy's house he'd taken. "It's midway between Lima and Westerville. It's more in Lima though, I think."

"Isn't that where all of the rich people live in Lima live?" Wes remarked, "Who do you know that lives there?"

Rich? Blaine didn't think it looked that wealthy, but the community there did have some nice homes. Then again, besides from the dump of a DMV, Westerville generally spent more to look better simply because they had more, compared to Lima which didn't have as much. So it sort of made sense, that the rich version of Lima didn't seem at all like the rich version of Westerville.

Blaine supposed he lived in Westerville's version of Upland, which was more luxurious in every aspect. Except, of course, the pleasant and amicable feelings that radiated from that community. Or perhaps, it was just Kurt and Stacy's house. Either way, nothing in the world could buy _that_.

He wondered what Kurt worked as and if the older man was rich or not. Not that Blaine was a gold-digger. He had more than enough money. He was just curious, what kind of profession a man like Kurt Hummel would choose. It must have been pretty successful. Unless, of course he inherited it.

"Stacy Hummel."

"Ooh," Wes cooed, as he put in the address Blaine gave him, "Are you scoring with Stacy?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, and said in a voice full of sarcasm, "Yes, Wes. Stacy and I are totally having sexual relations."

"Aw," Wes replied, pretending to tear up, "My baby's growing up."

"Since when was I you're baby?"

"Since David and I, decided to adopt you when our bromance began." Wes retorted.

Blaine hit Wes's arm playfully. "If I'm your baby, you must be my mommy." Wes stuck his tongue out at that.

"You're just jealous that I get to wear pretty things, while you are stuck with diapers and pacifiers."

Blaine made a face back to Wes at that comment. And they continued to make weird faces at each other until they both began laughing at how funny each other looked.

"By the way," Wes began with curiosity in his voice, "Are you going to Sugar's pool party later dude?"

"I'm not. I'm probably going to be hanging out at Stacy's all day." Blaine replied, slightly annoyed. It wasn't Wes's fault though that people kept asking him the same thing all day.

"Dude seriously though," Wes said in a more serious tone, "It's starting to seem like you really like this chick or something."

"No, I don't," Blaine replied, angrily. "I like dicks remember? A cocksucker? Sucker of cocks? A-"

"Okay. I get it, I get it. You're gay," Wes interrupted. "It just seems suspicious."

"In what way, Wes?" Blaine asked annoyed.

"You're spending all of this free time with some girl, you don't even like." Wes explained, as he was taking a left turn, "Everyone knows both of you guys should be finished with your art project by now. And that leaves everyone to wonder what the _fuck _you two are doing."

"You sit every day when you think no one is looking with this dazed love struck expression on your face. You say you're gay, yet the only one you hang out with is Stacy after school," Wes continued, gripping the wheel of his car tighter, "It just doesn't add up. I'm supposed to be one of your best friend's, Blaine! We're supposed to tell each other everything! Yet you haven't told me anything!"

Blaine frowned. It wasn't as if he didn't want to tell Wes. Blaine didn't feel as if his friend would be at all understanding. Blaine didn't even fully understand his situation. And he most certainly didn't accept it. If he didn't accept it, why would anyone else? They would label him as repulsive and deranged.

What kind of sick person falls for a man who is in love with someone else and wants to separate them from the one they love? What kind of sick person falls for a man who was very much older than themselves and had a daughter who was very much in love with them?

Or at least what she deluded herself to be love.

"I don't have to tell you anything Wes," Blaine retorted, "We all have our secrets."

Wes looked hurt. Blaine instantly regretted what he said. But he couldn't tell anyone about this. No one would understand. They would all shun him.

"Sorry," Blaine apologized. "Trust me, if I ever do get the chance, maybe I'll tell you."

Perhaps when they were both ninety something, and Kurt was a thing of the past or a reoccurring ghost of from his adolescent nightmares. Blaine didn't dare dream of a future with Kurt.

"It all sounds good when you say it," Wes replied, stomping on the breaks rather abruptly at the red light making Blaine slam against his seatbelt, "But it also sounds as if you don't trust me."

Blaine cried out indignantly, "I do trust you though!"

"Clearly not enough to tell me what's going on," Wes yelled back. "Come on, Blaine. I'm one your best friend's. You can tell me anything."

"It's just…" Blaine tried to begin; his voice was quivering though. "It's just I.…"

Wes shook his head, annoyed. "Whatever Blaine."

They hadn't said much after that. Blaine wasn't sure what hurt him more, the things Wes implied or the silence that followed it. Neither of them looked at each other and the only thing exchanged between the two was when they reached the gates of Upland and Wes needed the code from Blaine to get in.

Wes pulled up his car in front of Kurt and Stacy's house, which mocked him with its annoyingly beautiful hue and it's annoyingly wonderful flowers. The thing that was most annoying however, was that everything was looking as perfect as ever.

Blaine grabbed his backpack and was about to leave when Wes said, "Whenever you decide to get over this thing of yours, whatever it is, call me. Because I want my best friend back."

Blaine was going to say something in response, but he couldn't. He sincerely felt like a bad friend. But he couldn't tell anyone. At least not yet. Blaine honestly didn't even know these feelings he was experiencing yet.

Wes seemed disappointed when Blaine said nothing back. He shook his head again and drove off. Blaine wasn't sure how long he stood there for, staring at the space where Wes's car had been. Where his best friend had been. It wasn't worth it, losing his best friend over this.

Blaine didn't cry though. He was tougher than that. He was too old to also. Blaine dragged his feet to their front door, which seemed to take much effort. Every article of clothing, everything in his backpack, every bone and organ seemed so much heavier and never resembled deadweight so much more.

Kurt answered the door unsurprised to see him. It wasn't unusual for Blaine to come over on the weekends. Kurt's hair was neat without a single strand out of place. His clothing which was vibrant with color never looked more spectacular and grand. The older man never seemed more perfect. His pretty pink lips which were smiling gently before turned into a small frown.

"Are you okay, Blaine?" he asked in a voice full of concern. Blaine shook his head, feeling his tears trailing across his face. No, he wasn't okay. Kurt wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. While Kurt was slightly taller and thinner their embrace was neither awkward nor weird, such as other comforting hugs he had received from other people were. As he cried on Kurt's shoulder, Blaine could the smell the soft scent of vanilla in his hair which he found pleasant. Kurt began to rub his back up and down soothingly, and whispered in his ear that everything was going to be alright. And everything felt right again even though it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Don't forget to review. :) It's the easiest way you can really tell if it was good or not. If all is well, the next chapter should be updated soon.<strong>**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): **Thanks so so so much for those of you who reviewed. It meant a lot. :) Really thanks! It was really encouraging. :)

**Warning:** There are spoilers for Hunger Games in this chapter. More of Mockingjay though. To indicate when spoilers come up. I'll put this **[X] **so you know.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything

* * *

><p>Blaine usually felt embarrassed crying in front of other people, but Kurt made it considerably less awkward.<p>

Kurt wasn't that intrusive. He said if Blaine ever wanted to tell him what was wrong, he could, and that if he had any problems, he could confide to him. Blaine didn't really think he would be telling Kurt anytime soon, but the gesture was kind.

They were currently resting on the living room couch with cups of hot chocolate. Kurt was right next to him, with his knees brushing against his.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Kurt asked, placing his cup on the table.

Blaine nodded. He hadn't eaten anything since this morning.

"Oh," Kurt said suddenly as he was getting up, "Stacy's not home. Do you mind waiting a bit until she gets back?"

"Not at all." Blaine placed his cup on the table. The hot chocolate tasted really good. But he would rather follow Kurt to the kitchen. It was funny since he had only been in the house for a few weeks, but it seemed as if he knew every square inch of it. Except their bedrooms, of course.

"So," Blaine began as he was taking a seat at the table. "Where is Stacy?"

"She's with Daniel." Kurt lit up the stove. Blaine looked over curiously at what he was making.

Kurt noticed Blaine's gaze. "Oh, I'm just warming it up a bit. I made it this morning before Stacy left with Daniel to get her ballet shoes."

"Stacy does ballet?" Blaine asked, more to himself. In retrospect, it wasn't that surprising. But he thought he had Stacy figured out. Perhaps he didn't know Stacy as well as he had thought.

"Yep," Kurt responded, smiling. "All she wanted to be when she was younger was a ballerina. Of course," he continued, turning off the stove. "She isn't as interested in it as she was before. But she still takes it very seriously."

Blaine wondered how long it took for her to realize she didn't want to spend the rest of her life dancing. He was surprised to find that Kurt was holding a fork with some type of yellowish pasta thing in front of him when he stopped drifting off in his thoughts. "It's vegetarian ravioli. It has spinach and cheese in it."

He was unsure if he should try some. His mom had made some past attempts of vegetarian dishes, but he always felt weird when it tasted like meat. How did they make soy taste like meat? It was very suspicious. He had decided since then not to eat vegetarian meals.

"Come on," Kurt egged on, his eyes pleading, "It's delicious. Trust me."

Blaine couldn't say no to Kurt. He wasn't sure if he should lean in and have some or grab the fork, so he leaned to try it.

It was exactly how Kurt described it to be. Without the artificial meat taste, which made it just perfect.

"It's really good," he exclaimed in delight.

Kurt grinned, as he put the fork away in the sink to clean later. Every time Blaine visited, he had not restricted his compliments about his cooking.

"I'm glad you like it," Kurt smiled, but in a way that made it seem as if not everyone enjoyed his cooking. Which was, of course, outrageous.

"Why, does Stacy not like it?"

That was very improbable, however, because she seemed to enjoy Kurt's cooking just as much as himself. But Blaine knew it wouldn't be the first time he was wrong.

"No, Daniel." Kurt replied calmly, though irritation was evident in his voice, as he was putting away another one of the dishes. "He doesn't like eating 'organic shit.'"

Blaine hadn't met the mysterious man in the past two weeks, which was strange considering how often he visited. He was sure now that Daniel had to be crazy.

"Sorry," Kurt apologized, taking a seat next to him. "Daniel just annoys me sometimes."

"No. No. It's fine." Blaine reassured. He didn't mind profanity. His friends cussed all of the time.

"So," Kurt began in a more excited tone, "please tell me you're going to see the _Hunger Games_."

"Uh, yeah," Blaine said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What do you take me for? An uncivilized cretin?"

**[X]**

The _Hunger Games _movie seemed to be one of the biggest things of the year. He couldn't go anywhere without hearing people talk about it. It was funny, actually, hearing people act as if they knew what was going to happen, even though they hadn't read the book series.

"Team Gale or Team Peeta?" Kurt asked in a more serious tone.

"They're both equally hot," Blaine responded, choosing each of his words carefully. "But if I had to choose, Team Peeta."

"Why not Team Gale?"

"Gale's attractive," he explained, "But Peeta was willing to give up everything for Katniss. He loved her from the beginning and stayed by her side until the end."

"Loved her until he was brainwashed," Kurt added, with a wry grin on his face.

"He got over it!" Blaine defended, grinning back at the older man. "At least he didn't blow up her sister!"

"True, but it was technically just Gale's idea," Kurt retorted. "And he didn't know that Prim would die in the process. So it doesn't count."

Blaine playfully scoffed. "I'm still Team Peeta, though."

**[X]**

"Want to go watch it with me?"

With just him and Kurt? Alone? Without Stacy? Yes! "Sure."

"Cool. It'll be totally awesome! We can watch it after you and Stacy get out of school. That way Daniel can come with us."

Blaine gave Kurt a grin, pretending to think it was an awesome idea. Even though he didn't feel that way at all. He wasn't sure who he disliked being with more – Stacy or Daniel. He hadn't met the man yet, but he was already searing with jealousy. "Have you watched the new episode of _America's Next Top Model_?" he asked as a distraction.

"No!" Kurt replied quickly, before Blaine could mention any spoilers. Which he knew drove Kurt crazy. "Don't tell me who gets kicked off! Stacy and I still need to catch up on old episodes."

Blaine chuckled. "I'll give you a hint. Your least favorite person gets voted off."

"Lindsay?" Kurt asked curiously. Blaine didn't answer purposefully, to aggravate Kurt. The older man actually left his seat to pace animatedly around the room in thought. "Nancy? Jen? It has to be her. She was the most annoying. Did I guess right?"

He wasn't going to budge, though. Having spoilers always ruined the joy of watching it. Plus, it was fun to see Kurt beg.

"Blaine," he complained, "you can't do this to me! I need to know!"

"You're just going to have to watch it," Blaine chimed.

Kurt pouted. "Fine. But just for that, I'm not going to let you borrow my copy of _Chicago_."

"But- But!" he sputtered, trying to come up with a reason to convince Kurt otherwise. "You promised!"

"I was only kidding," Kurt replied, pulling a strand of hair that fell out of place behind his ear. "Sheesh. No need to fret."

They grinned at each other.

Blaine was going to ask Kurt if he had watched the latest episode of _Fashion Police _when he heard this weird noise coming from the living room. He wasn't sure if he was hearing things or not. It wouldn't be the first time. Kurt was looking in the same direction as well, though, much to his relief. It started out with a small buzz, but grew louder as the seconds passed. Blaine was going to ask what it was, but Kurt had already left the room to inspect it. He followed him until the older man stopped at the fireplace. Near it was this retro white radio that Kurt clicked to turn off the noise. He was fairly sure that it hadn't always been there.

"It's part alarm clock," Kurt explained as he fiddled with the button that changed radio stations. "I decided to use an alarm to time when Stacy gets a break from homework. Daniel bought it for me." He turned the volume higher. The song had an upbeat tune and was full of energy. "Do you dance, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt began to move to the music.

Blaine did, but he shook his head. "Not well."

Kurt pursed his lips, but continued to sway to the beat. "You should dance anyway."

He shook his head again. Kurt, not taking no for an answer, proceeded to dance around him, attempting to get Blaine to join in. He wasn't the best dancer by a long shot; not a Mike Chang at all. But he wasn't bad. Seriously, was he bad at _anything_? He seemed to be having fun though, and Blaine supposed, that was what really mattered.

"Come on, Blaine," Kurt pleaded, shifting his hips and shoulders from side to side. "Dance with me."

The older man stretched out his hand and Blaine, knowing that he couldn't say no to him, accepted it. Kurt grinned and they swayed back and forth to the rhythm. His hands were just as warm and soft as Blaine had remembered.

The song was fast paced and fun, despite the fact he couldn't really tell what the words were. As they both twirled simultaneously, with their hands entwined, Kurt leaned in and whispered, "And you said you were a bad dancer."

"I am," Blaine defended, "I mess up when we're practicing our choreography all the time." They smiled and continued to move their bodies to the melody.

"Dancing doesn't have to be all professional," Kurt stated. "It can also be a way for you to express yourself, have fun, and be free."

"I suppose so." The song ended and the next was considerably slower. It was a soft, sweet tune.

"Is this 'Wonderwall' by Oasis?" Blaine asked curiously. Their movement, which before was fast due to the music, now was gentle and gradual.

"It is," Kurt commented. "So how'd you dance with your friend at your dance?"

They'd known homophobia existed, but it wasn't really prominent at their school since there were barely any out gay kids. And Blaine had only come out recently. They danced together, but not a lot. It was sort of awkward, really. More so because Blaine wasn't interested in him. "We didn't dance much."

"That's a shame," Kurt replied, thoughtfully. "I didn't go to my prom."

"Why not? It's _prom_."

"Well," Kurt sighed, "when you're the only out gay kid, who's bullied everyday, you don't really want to go."

It sort of seemed like a smart idea. A great way to avoid another accident like the Sadie Hawkins dance.

"Oh," Kurt exclaimed, catching on to what his thoughts were. "That doesn't mean you shouldn't go. By all means, go ahead. Sure, I was safe, but what did that prove? That I wasn't willing to take risks to have fun. I regret not going. I'm sure it was really fun. You should go."

Blaine wasn't sure he wanted to anymore, but didn't say anything.

"Do you know how to waltz?"

"Not really," Blaine answered.

Kurt grinned. "Me neither, but we can try."

He was suddenly aware now how hard he was breathing. How much sweat was on his forehead and hands, as the older man guided his hands to his waist, right above his butt. Oh god. He really hoped he wouldn't get a boner now. That would be really embarrassing. But he'd wanted to squeeze that ass since day one. Breathe, he told himself, and stop being a creeper!

Kurt placed one of his hands on Blaine's shoulder, the other entwined with his. They shifted their feet and bodies to the song, and occasionally Blaine would brush his feet against Kurt's by accident, which would make him chuckle. Abruptly breaking the routine, Kurt lifted his hand off Blaine's shoulder and did a twirl. The movement didn't flow well, since the man was a bit taller than him.

"Oh god. I messed that one up," Kurt laughed. "Sorry. I forgot that I'm taller than you. Daniel dances with me sometimes. He's taller than me so I forgot."

They stopped pretending they knew how to waltz but continued to dance, Kurt's arms around his neck and Blaine's hands around his waist. Their distance was closer. They were staring right in to each other's eyes. Kurt had such pretty eyes. After observing the blue, green, and grey phenomenon, he'd decided to look it up and found it classified as glasz. It seemed cliché really, but he didn't want to look away. He was pleasantly surprised when the music shifted tune. The melody was still slow, but it was an enjoyable rhythm.

"Is this 'What Makes You Beautiful' by One Direction?"

"Why aren't you Mr. Smarty Pants today?" Kurt replied, grinning. "It is, but the Boyce Avenue cover."

"Oh," Blaine said, thoughtfully. "I didn't know radio stations put on covers."

"Clearly this must be a hipster one."

"Because of all of the non-mainstream music?"

"Because of all of the non-mainstream music." A pause, and then, "Do you not like Boyce Avenue's cover?"

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy it. It was soft and sweet. But he had only ever known the upbeat version, which he adored. It was sort of like someone rewrote his favorite book. It wasn't bad. Just foreign. "No, I like both versions."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, questioning his claim. "You don't seem like a fan of his."

"No. No, I am," he defended.

"So what'd you think of his 'Teenage Dream' cover?"

"It was cute."

Kurt made a face, showing that he knew Blaine was lying.

"Okay, okay," Blaine gave in. "I did like his cover of 'Teenage Dream.' He made the lyrics much more romantic. But I love Katy Perry more."

"I agree," Kurt replied, smiling, "Okay, which One Direction guy do you think is the hottest?"

"I can't decide, I like both Liam and Harry."

"They both have quite the head of hair," Kurt commented. "You must have a thing for it."

Blaine couldn't help but think about Kurt's instead, though. "What can I say? Nice hair does hold a key factor."

"What does that say about you? Mr. Hair Gel Overdoser?"

Blaine grinned at that comment.

"I'm totally kidding," Kurt said through his chuckles. "I like your hair, but I think it might be nicer minus the hair gel."

"What about you, though?"

"What about me?" Kurt asked, caught off guard.

"Which One Direction guy do you think is hot?"

"Don't judge me," Kurt began. He seemed to be contemplating his answer and paused a second before he continued. "But I think Louis is the hottest."

"You're just saying that because he's the oldest." Blaine accused. Louis was hot. Hell, they were all pretty hot. But he had noticed that pause.

"Okay, okay. I totally think Zayn's hottest," Kurt replied, pouting his lips slightly. "Happy?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, though, they're all pretty hot." Kurt said, and then began to laugh lightly. "Oh god. That made me seem like a pedophile, didn't it?"

"I don't think it's pedophilia," Blaine reasoned. "They're all of age. Plus, when I think of pedophiles, I think of old men lusting over pre-pubescent little boys."

Perhaps that was something he should take into account for himself as well. He hadn't really realized the oddities of the real world. But tons of people dated and married other people that were five or ten years apart. In some cases, twenty. The only thing different with them was they were both much younger. But the legal consent of Ohio was sixteen. At least he wasn't ten and Kurt eighteen.

Kurt seemed to be reflecting on what he was said as well. "I suppose you're right."

"Does this mean you would date them?" Blaine asked, curiously.

"Depends." Kurt contemplated something. Blaine wanted to ask on what. But he couldn't. It would seem too suspicious. Why was he getting his hopes up? Kurt is with Daniel!

"Sing to me?" the older man asked, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulders. He could smell the soft fragrance of vanilla emanating from the him. He couldn't say no to Kurt. Plus, he sort of wanted to show off. Blaine began to sing softly into Kurt's ear.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

you don't know, oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see

you'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you, and I can't believe

you don't know, oh oh

you don't know you're beautiful.

That's what makes you beautiful!

He felt horribly self-conscious when he finished. Sure, everyone in New Directions thought he had a wonderful voice, but the older man's silence was throwing him off. What if he didn't think he had a nice voice?

"Stacy was right." Kurt's forehead was resting against his now. They were gazing directly at each other. He could feel Kurt's gentle breaths. Blaine could see Kurt's glasz eyes twinkling softly. He was suddenly aware of this warm churning in his chest. Maybe. Maybe his feelings for the man were more than some lust-addled teen. "You sing like a dream."

A piece of Kurt's hair escaped, and Blaine brushed it back behind his ears. They were smiling at each other. He didn't want to look away, but there was the sound of the front door opening.

"Stacy's home," Blaine said. Kurt unwrapped his arms around his shoulders and moved to turn off the radio. They suddenly left their world. Was it their world? It sure felt like a dimension where nothing else mattered. Not Mom. Not Dad. Not Wes. Not Stacy. And definitely not Daniel. He hadn't been the only one feeling it, was he? It wasn't like Kurt was cheating, right? They didn't actually do anything inappropriate. Did they?

And perhaps that was what hurt the most. The thought that their time together meant something to him, but not to Kurt.

"That was fun," Kurt smiled.

Yeah, it was. But saying that would be an understatement.

"DADDY!" Stacy squealed, running over to where they were standing and engulfing Kurt in a hug, knocking him down in the process. Man that girl is strong.

"Hi, Princess!" Kurt said cheerfully, hugging her back just as tightly.

"I missed you, Daddy!"

"It's only been three hours," Kurt remarked, looking at the time.

"Three hours with Daniel." Stacy frowned. They heard the door slam, and a tall man, taller than Kurt anyway, entered. He had light blonde hair, much similar to Stacy's, with tan skin and a lightly muscular build.

"Kurt," the man exclaimed, lifting Kurt off the ground and twirling him around in a hug.

"Daniel," Kurt said breathlessly, an expression of adoration on his face.

This was Daniel? How the hell am was he supposed to compete with that?

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, did any of you guys watch the Hunger games? It was awesome wasn't it? Also do you guys like one direction? What about Boyce Avenue?<strong>

**Don't forget to review. It's the easiest way to tell if the chapter was good or not. If there are any questions, comments or concerns, don't be afraid to say what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
